Forum:If Hexxit continues its current path it is doomed
No, no, and no again. I don't know who it is that updates and maintains Hexxit, but they have gone far astray with what the latest updates have brought to the modpack. Now if I had to give a percent value on how much of 2.0.0 and beyond is good, and how much is bad, I'd say 35% additions are good, 65% bad. Let me start with my least favorite addition... Lycanite's mobs. I understand why this mod was introduced to Hexxit, becuase it creates more enemies to fight and defeat, as the goal of Hexxit is to explore, adventure, and dungeoneer, while fighting hordes of foes in epic battles (Or at least as epic as Minecraft can get). But these new mobs look so out of place, and they break the game with their abilities. Not to mention that demon mobs spawn in places that make no sense, like a castle fort in the overworld. For Hexxit's sake, please, get rid of this terrible mod. It is not good for Hexxit. Next, Zelda Sword Skills mod. Why? Why the heck would a mod based off of a separate game be implemented in to a game like Hexxit? The beauty of the 1.0.10 build was that it was completely original. There were no Gorons, or a Master sword that didn't even degrade, making an infinite use weapon. Zelda Sword Skills looks like a fun mod, but please, take it out of Hexxit. It is a terrible addition for this modpack. Ars Magica 2. I'm indifferent about this mod. The idea of adding more magic to Hexxit is great, but at the same time, what drew me in to Hexxit so easily was the fact that it is not as complex as other modpacks. Take Tekkit for example. You will never see me play that modpack because there is just TOO much stuff in to make and worry about. Hexxit had a wonderfully small amount of possible items, a simple 28 NEI pages worth. As soon as I updated to one of the later builds, my heart sank to find over 35 more pages of items had been added. Hexxit is a wonderful game in how it did not overbear the player with too much complexity over vanilla Minecraft, unlike many other modpacks that do. More magic is good, but to add a modpack as big and complex as Ars Magica 2 is a little daunting for Hexxit. Take out the FinderCompass. It's like cheating, even though it's always been easy to get diamonds in Hexxit since they changed the spawn height (for some reason???) Magic yarn is okay I suppose. And Necromancy, meh. NOW! To get on to the GOOD things about Hexxit. Dynamic lights mod is an EXCELLENT addition! Updating the Bibliocraft mod is wonderful too! RopesPlus is a great idea! AND Better Archery is fantastic! The one mod that I actually kind of like, even though I'm iffy about it, is the Ancient Warfare mod. It sounds like an insanely fun mod for PvP and to break down the towering walls of the several dungeons that dot the Hexxit landscape. Now to ask... Why... In... The... Heck... Would you take away Asgard Shields, MoreBows!, Immibis Microblocks, and Legend Gear!??? I know why Legend Gear was taken away, the Zelda mod replaced it, but come on. It's better to have a mod INSPIRED by Zelda, than to have a mod that IS Zelda. BRING THESE MODS BACK ASAP!!! I know this page will probably fall on deaf ears, or not even be seen whatsoever, but I feel like somewhere, someone needs to let the Hexxit devs know that most of what they have added, and ALL of what they have taken away, is a terrible idea! If this is not fixed, I will never play past 1.0.10. 2.0.0 and beyond basically trash. Please fix this...